IWant More Viewers
iWant More Viewers is the second episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot Carly and Sam want to come up with a way to more viewers to iCarly, and decide to make a competition out of it, with Spencer and Freddie on one team, and Carly and Sam on the other. The losing team will have to touch the dreaded wart on the doorman Lewbert's face. Carly and Sam come up with the idea to create a colorful banner and get it shown on their favorite show, Seattle Beat, which has high ratings. Unfortunately, it begins to rain, causing the paint to run off and the banner is ruined before it can be seen on TV. Freddie and Spencer come up with the idea to put up a large electronic sign overlo oking a major highway in downtown Seattle, that Spencer puts up. During the live iCarly broadcast, the sign is lit, reading "Please go online to iCarly.com." Unfortunately, because the sign is so bright, it causes a chain-reaction multi-vehicle crash on the highway. Carly, Sam and Freddie urge Spencer to turn the sign off and while Spencer tries to turn the sign off, it instead malfunctions and all but nine letters of the sign blow out, causing the sign to read the message "Pee on Carl." After the incident, Carly, Sam and Freddie read messages that viewers posted on the iCarly website who thought the sign mishaps were hilarious; Spencer is then brought home by the police, and one of the officers named Carl, takes offense at the "Pee on Carl" sign. The cops leave without pressing any charges instead letting Spencer off with a warning. The two teams agree that since neither of their ideas worked out (although their mishaps ultimately may have gotten them more viewers anyway), both teams lost, so no one has to touch Lewbert's wart. Trivia *This is the first episode where Spencer's socks are seen, made by his best friend Socko (Dan has a best friend in real life like Socko-except that he makes unusual furniture. He works for the Jellio company). *Spencer wears the yellow vest again in iDate A Bad Boy. *Miss Briggs's first name is said to be Francine. *When Sam and Carly come into the apartment after getting soaked in the rain, one back shot of Sam has her hair completely swept over her right shoulder, but in the next shot, some of her hair drapes down her back. *This episode very rarely airs during reruns, but was shown on November 18, 2010 as part of one of the "iCarly Fan Filled" marathons to promote iStart a Fanwar. It was also aired on January 25, 2011. *The sign is mentioned again in the episode iMove Out, when Spencer calls the cops on the Petphotographers, but the cop hadn't forgotten about the "Pee on Carl" sign. *After hitting his head on the top of his locker, Freddie said he was bleeding, but he actually wasn't bleeding. Nathan Kress says that they "...just put this cushion thing on it, and spray-painted it blue." They haven't taken it out since then. *One of the three guys in the iCarly fan video is wearing a pink bunny suit. This can be referenced to the one Carly wore in iSaved Your Life. *This episode aired after iPilot. *Note that the sports bra appears "worn." *For the scene that Freddie bangs his head, a blue colored pad was placed in the locker to protect Nathan Kress' head from getting injured. However, since the pad matched the color of the entire locker, they left it in there and never took it out. Goofs * Freddie starts to eat a meatball before Spencer makes him loose his appetite. However, he can be serving himself again moments later, and the bowl mysteriously jumps to Sam's end of the table without any shots of it being placed there. * In the scene where Spencer's sign lights up the interstate, it supposedly causes drivers to crash. However, cars can be seen driving along smoothly behind him after the cars crashed. * In that same scene, each letter on the electronic sign reading "Please go online to iCarly.com" are different colors even when the sign starts to malfunction and flicker, when most of the letters of the sign blow out causing it to read "Pee on Carl", all the remaining letters turn yellow. *When Carly and Sam are in front of the Seattle Beat studio holding the banner, the host says, "You can catch them at the showbox next weekend," looks at Carly and Sam, and says, "That sign is messed up." However, when they play back the clip on iCarly.com, she goes on to say, "So don't miss -" before she looks at Carly and Sam. *Technically, if both teams lost, all four of them would have to touch Lewbart's wart. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Carly: the webcast Which is why I say, the potato is superior to the sports bra. Sam: And if you dont believe us, try making French fries out of a sports bra! Carly: Spencer, dinnertime! Freddie and Sam You guys staying for dinner? Sam: Yeah, I got no place to go. Freddie: I think Carly's spaghetti is great. Sam: Then why don't you put some down your pants? Freddie: I think the loser should have some kind of penalty. Sam: Hasn't life already penalized you enough? sprays Sam with water bottle Carly: That's for being mean. Sam: It was worth it. her face Spencer: Nice to see you, Ms. Briggs, or now that I'm older, may I call you Margaret? Ms. Briggs: You may not. Spencer: Why? Ms. Briggs: My name is Francine! Carly: Good job, Spencer! You too, Freddie. Freddie: Thank you, Carly. In your face, Sam. makes a face at him crash is heard behind Spencer Carly: What's going on out there, Spencer? Spencer: Well, it seems our sign is so bright and dazzling, it distracted one of the drivers below. crash is heard Actually, two of the drivers -- crashes are heard ...three of the dr -- more car crashes are heard ...literally many of the drivers below are being distracted by our extremely dazzling sign! Officer: What were you thinking? Putting up a sign telling people to "Pee on Carl"? Spencer: It was a terrible mistake, Officer...Carl. Spencer: Okay, so wait, wait, wait. We all failed miserably trying to get you guys more viewers for iCarly and yet it is precisely those miserable failures that are getting you guys more viewers for iCarly? Carly: Yeah. Spencer: Insanity! Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog: More Viewers for iCarly Category:Season 1 102 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes